fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fish 'N' Chips
Fish 'N' Chips is a puzzle video game developed by APIM Group, Inc. It stars the two fish Dux and Lucas. The game features a story mode and a puzzle mode, and is available for the Nintendo IC. Rules Modes There are two basic modes when just puzzling. One is Timed Mode, the other is Scrolling Mode. In Timed Mode, the player has five minutes to link all the parts of the path, on the Chips in the field by rotating and swapping these plates. Sometimes, Stuck Chips are in a level, which can only be rotated. Very Stuck Chips can't be used at all. If all the chips are put so, that the parts link to each other, before five minutes have been lasted, the level is cleared. If the five minutes are done, without accomplishing this task, the game is lost. Scrolling Mode is simpler, and being more based on the Puzzle League games, although the player still needs to link the path parts on the chips, again by switching and rotating. The chips can also be moved to the upper layer (chips above will fall down). But the player doesn't have to link all the chips on the field - linking four chips is enough to make a link "disappear". The player needs to disappear as many as possible, since a new row will appear from underneath, hence the mode's name. The game is lost when the chips hit the ceiling. Scrolling Mode has a VS. mode, where players can select a character and go against each other. There, if five or more chips are linked in the way said above, the opponent will get a new row of Chips. Special Chips, a golden kind, can also be linked, and when at least 3 gets linked, the character the player chose unleashes a special attack. Timed Mode knows a VS. mode version too, though it is less changed than Scrolling Mode's VS. mode version. Characters can still unleash their special attack, but only when done 50 swaps or rotations. Chips Explanation This explains which Chips do exactly appear in Fish 'N' Chips. Difficulties Applied for Timed Mode: *Easy - Chips are filled in a roster of 4 by 4. *Medium - Chips are filled in a roster of 8 by 8. *Hard - Chips are filled in a roster of 12 by 12. Time has been shortened to 4 minutes. More Dark levels appear. *Expert - Chips are filled in a roster of 16 by 16. Time has been shortened to 3 minutes. More Very Stuck Chips and Spiked Chips appear as well. Applied for Scrolling Mode: *Easy - Only green and red Chips appear, apart from the Anything and Special Chips. Blue chips appear in later levels, and even later do yellow chips. *Medium - Only green, blue and red Chips appear, apart from the Anything and Special Chips. Yellow chips appear in later levels, and even later do lavender chips. *Hard - Only green, blue, yellow and red Chips appear, apart from the Anything and Special Chips. Lavender chips appear in later levels, and even later do cyan chips. More Dark levels appear. Speed of row increasing goes faster. *Expert - Every color can appear. In later levels, Very Stuck Chips appear and even later do Spiked Chips. Modes *Puzzle Mode - Just do the puzzling already! This is the main part of the game. *Story Mode - Go through four Timed Mode puzzles and a VS. Scrolling mode puzzle against a boss in each eight worlds, and save Dorsal Fintown. *School Mode - Learn from bit to bit how both Modes work and accomplish some missions. *Gallery Mode - Read character's profiles you've unlocked in the game and behold the emblems you've received when doing some good! And don't forget to listen to the music! *Options - Change the game's settings if you don't like them. More coming soon! Story In Story Mode, the shark Alvin, leader of the Terrible Mariners, has sabotaged the technical defenses, forty Protection Pillars of Dorsal Fintown, and kidnapped Dux's girlfriend Amorine. He challenges Dux and his friend Lucas if he could restore the Protection Pillars, and beat him and his seven team members in three hours. If Dux wins, the Terrible Mariners will go away, but if he loses, Alvin and his Terrible Mariners will attack Dorsal Fintown, and will force Amorine to marry Alvin. Dux has no other choice but to accept the challenge. Four Protection Pillars and one Special Protection Pillar can be found together. These eight sets of Pillars have been set around Dorsal Fintown, with a Special Protection Pillar guarded by one of the Terrible Mariners. Dux and Lucas start at the northeastern side, where the Special Protection Pillar there is guarded by Perry, the piranha. After completing four, the duo has to challenge the small piranha in a Vs. Scrolling Mode match. The duo beats Perry if they're able to win the match against him. Perry loves to eat, no matter what it is, and if he manages to link some Special Chips, he eats down a whole row of chips on his side. Even though this gluttonous ability, Dux and Lucas were able to win from Perry. Gallery Category:Fan Games Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Games Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:2011 Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Multiplayer Games